


skin

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Drama, Gen, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Физической боли нет, когда есть то, что разрывает изнутри.
Series: Memories for you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 1





	skin

**Author's Note:**

> Eminem – 8 mile.

Острые концы маникюрных ножниц с нажимом скользят по светлой коже, от запястья до локтя и чуть резче выше, с характерным звуком, которого она не слышит.

В наушниках "восьмая миля", слезы на щеках с размытой тушью давно высохли, оставив лишь апатию в глазах цвета зеленого бутылочного стекла.

Физической боли нет, когда есть то, что разрывает изнутри.

Она опять облажалась. Правда?

– Господи, за что?! – Кэйт не верит в Бога, но это не мешает ей выть, уткнувшись в собственные колени.

"Ты должна лучше учиться."

"Ты позоришь нас."

"Что на тебе надето?"

_Кэйт тянет ближе к груди разодранную коленку сжимая плотнее зубы чтобы не разреветься. Но в гараже кроме нее и огромного внедорожника никого нет. Кэйт ненавидит ролики, как и все, что не может освоить. Она опрометчиво не надела защиту и удачно упала, разодрав только левое колено._

_Кэт прикрывает ладонями повреждение, когда видит появившийся из-за машины силуэт. Гора присаживается рядом показывая баллончик с антисептиком, и девочка ничего не говоря убирает руки. Маленькой мисс позволительно называть спецназовца в отставке старым позывным и не заморачиваться на то, чтобы коверкать сложную не запоминающуюся фамилию. Начальник службы безопасности отца был единственным человеком – в огромном доме – кого она любила. Он возил ее в школу и учил боевым приемам, водил в тир и позволял залезать на самые экстремальные аттракционы. Чужой человек никогда не говорил, что она делает что-то не так, не ругался, когда она не попадала по банкам, и не упрекал в новых царапинах._

_Мужчина видел, что леди из маленького исчадия Ада едва ли выйдет, и точно знал, что однажды она победит его в спарринге, научится дайвингу, кататься на сноуборде и даже перестанет падать с ненавистных роликовых коньков._

_Кэйт никогда не кричала от боли, не хныкала и не просила прекратить, она помнила, что "ранения" всегда нужно обрабатывать вовремя._

_Кэйт не видела стоявшего в дверях гаража Элайджу и никогда не узнает, что это именно он позвал мужчину с кухни, когда увидел, как свалилась младшая, прекрасно зная, что от него она помощи не примет._

Элайджа прислоняется спиной к дверям комнаты сестры и садится на пол. Гора сейчас с отцом в Лондоне, помощи просить не у кого.

Элайдже двадцать четыре, и он никак не может вспомнить за что, еще ребенком, она его так возненавидела. Девочка за дверью протяжней воет, а вскоре и вовсе затихает.

Элайджа с опасением поднимается на ноги и нажимая на дверную ручку чуть наваливается на дверь. Она сидит спиной к нему, длинные каштановые волосы, закручены в неаккуратный пучок, слишком тяжелые, чтобы их удержала тонкая резинка.

Камски не сразу замечает зажатый в правой руке, блестящий металлом, предмет. По началу он просто смотрит. Острые концы ножниц скользят по коже, добавляя красных полос к уже имеющимся, с маленькими проступившими красными капельками, раны не глубокие и вероятнее всего не опасные. Опаснее будет подойти и получить эти самые ножницы в шею.

"Элайджа создал робота, а ты не можешь написать контрольную по тригонометрии?"

"Элайджа зарабатывает деньги, а ты только тратишь."

"Мы гордимся сыном."

Он отмирает замечая, как играют на щеках желваки и два острия впиваются в кожу глубже. Он знает, что ни смотря на разницу в десять лет, подросток ловчее его и может запросто, если не убить, то покалечить.

Камски аккуратно и мягко перехватывает оба запястья сестры. Ожидая, что та станет вырываться. Кэйт даже не смотрит на него.

Он забирает ножницы, откладывает подальше на тумбочку, она снимает наушники и обмотав ими плеер кидает на кровать.

– Ты приемный, – просто говорит Кэйт, впиваясь в него остекленевшим взглядом, – они любят чужого ребенка, – и она смеется, как смеются душевно больные. Громко, звонко, и неуместно счастливо для происходящего.

– Кэтти, что ты несешь, – Элайджа сжимает холодные длинные пальцы своими, чувствуя под подушечками старые рубцы на костяшках.

– Я нашла бумаги в столе у отца. Не веришь – на телефоне фото. Я думала, что это я им не родная, поэтому и искала, – девочка качает головой, все так же не пытаясь вырваться.

Элайджа не хочет признавать, что он удивлен такой реакции и совершенно не удивлен внезапно открывшимися подробностями рождения. Она должна была радоваться и настрочить ему сотню гневных смс-ок со счастливыми стикерами и парой мемов по теме в довесок.

– Почему тогда ты расстроена? – Он старается не вглядываться в царапины, на деле они глубже, чем казалось.

– Твои техно-мозги затмили все человеческое, – Кэйт вновь смеется, но уже не так, а с издевкой, – прикинь, твоя биологическая мать сдала тебя, чтоб не мешал спиваться, даже не подозревая, какого гения подарила миру. У тебя ничего бы не вышло, останься ты с ней. Не было бы твоих "прекрасных созданий" или как там их предки прозвали. Элайджа такой молодец, мы так гордимся сыном. Элайджа – сын проститутки из придорожного бара, которая бухала всю жизнь и сдохла в канаве от передоза.

Звонкая пощечина прилетает по бледной щеке, как только она затихает и растягивает искусанные губы с пятнами, оставшимися от темной помады, в мерзкой ухмылке.

– Мне не больно, Эл. А вот тебе, да. Впервые в жизни? Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

***

Кэйт шипит на мелькающего перед глазами андроида-напарника и шлет нахуй, в след за Коннором. Ей не нужна ни чья помощь. Подумаешь пара неглубоких резаных ран. А вот новую клетчатую рубашку жалко. Она ей нравилась. На бордовой ткани не видно крови, что подсыхает "врастая" в раны.

Девятисотый предпринимает еще одну попытку приблизится, на что в него летит, вырванный из механических пальцев, баллончик с антисептиком.

Она сидит на нижних ступеньках невысокого крыльца, смотря как "любимый братец" уговаривает Хэнка замять инцидент со своими взбесившимися куклами. Вирус, который подцепил гарем Хлой, чуть не стоил ему жизни.

Кэйт не реагирует, когда возле нее присаживается светловолосая девушка в синем платье с темными пятнами ридовской крови.

– Еще хочешь его убить? – усмехается детектив, глянув на притихшего дроида, боковым видя, что Ричард все так же крутится возле нее, но больше не предпринимает попыток подойти.

Хлоя мотает головой, сжимая маленькие кулачки и доверчиво смотрит на Рид.

– А я бы тебе заплатила. – Кэйт проводит согнутым указательным пальцем по щеке андроида, стирая размытую алую полоску, явно лишнюю на красивом лице. – Какого хрена, ты на меня-то кидалась, если багом было убить Камски?

– Ты целилась в него, не в меня.

Кэйт старается не думать о проницательности андроидов и просто фыркает, склоняя голову.

– Хлоя, я же тебе рассказывал, как сильно меня любит сестра, – растягивая гласные говорит Элайджа, подходя к ним, Рид не уверенна, что такая мягкая интонация соответствует сарказму.

– Учти, я не собираюсь знакомится со всеми твоими девушками, все равно на одно лицо, – Рид дергает пораненным плечом и поднимает взгляд на брата.

– Ты уже познакомилась с моей девушкой.

Кэйт чуть изгибает бровь, намекая, что не понимает его извращенной логики.

– Они живут своей жизнью, – Камски плавно проводит рукой в воздухе, указывая на несколько копий RT600.

– Все равно стремно.

– Позволь ей обработать твои раны.

– А ты без своих андроидов уже совсем ничего не можешь?

Она усмехается, вспоминая, как почти одиннадцать лет назад они сидели на полу в ее комнате и несмотря на все дерьмо, что вылила на него сестра, Элайджа заботливо обрабатывал длинные глубокие царапины антисептиком.


End file.
